


Day 172

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [173]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [173]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257





	Day 172

Hawke waited until just past midnight to open the door to his cellar. Aveline would make sure he wasn’t troubled by the guards and he had gotten very good at evading the templars over the years, but he still didn’t like his chances with two mages, who had lived their entire lives in the circle, in tow. Anders and Varric knew the best secret ways out of the city through the sewers, but what would they do then? They needed someone to protect them and teach them how to be apostates. Hawke couldn’t be that for them.

Bodahn followed Hawk into the cellar ready to erase any trace that people had been living there. Sandal came behind with some enchantments he had crafted for the mages. As he crossed the threshold the young dwarf grabbed his nos and protested.

“Stinky,” he said. Hawke agreed. With no one going in or out for days, the chamber pots they had left were full and getting rank. Poor Bodahn, Hawke should give the man a vacation after this. Hawke tried to breath as little as possible as he greeted the last two escapees.

“I’m Hawke,” he said. He had prepared a bundle of food and fresh clothing for them, as well as enough money to start a new life. As long as they didn’t fall afoul of bandits on the road.

“I’m Hatto,” said the man. He looked to an elven woman beside him. 

“Call me Seris,” she said. Hawk nodded and led them out through the secret passage to Darktown. Anders, Aveline and Varric were waiting there for him and the group set out through the decrepit streets keeping to the shadows.

“Make sure never to use your magic unless you have to,” Anders advised the escapees. “That one should be obvious but you never know.”

“It’s rare to see elves and humans together outside the Circle,” Varric added, “so you should either split up or better yet, spin a story. Maybe Hatto is a wealthy merchant's son who ran away from his disapproving parents with his elven lover.”

“They’re trying to keep a low profile,” Hawke reminded his friend.

“She could be a servant I suppose, but that’s boring.”

“Boring is good,” Seris said. “But I don’t know how to act like a servant.”

“Just do whatever I tell you to,” Hatto said. Seris glared at him and the man’s smile withered. Aveline shoved the group into an alley where they waited for a group of templars to pass them by. The templars’ eyes passed over them without spotting them through the shadows. They waited a few moments after the templars passed from sight before continuing on their way.

“Look for a small community,” Hawk said, continuing the theme of giving advice. “One with a small Chantry, and few templars. See if you can get work on a farm or as woodcutters or something else that will let you spend a lot of time away from other people.”

“Do you think these people could make it as woodcutters?” Anders asked. Hawke glanced at their charges. Both had the physiques of scholars, and had the pallor of those who never went outside. 

“You could work as herbalists,” he relented. “But if the templars get suspicious, they will look to the less physical professions first.”

They made it the rest of the way through Darktown without incident, the escapees took a few moments to bask in the fresh air and to take in the sights.

“Don’t travel by boat,” Aveline warned them. “There are too many pirates who will take your gold and then sell you into slavery.”

“And don’t use your real names,” Varric added. “In fact, forget your real names and pick new ones. Don’t ever use your old names again.”

“And stay away from places where the Veil is thin,” Anders said. “It will be harder to hide yourselves there.”

“Good luck,” Hawke said. “Don’t look back.”

The mages set off along the beach, turning inland at the first opportunity. Hawke watched them until they were out of sight. He hopped he had done enough to keep them safe and free. He hoped that they would be smart enough to avoid notice. Mostly he hoped one day that all mages would have this opportunity.


End file.
